Confesión por descuido
by AcheleB
Summary: Los rumores, la presión, y sobretodo el descuido llevan a Dianna a una situación que le hará confesar todo aquello que ni siquiera ella ha podido aceptar.
1. Haz lo que deseas

¡Basta ya!- gritó Dianna, asustando a todos los allí presentes.-Para de decir que entiendes lo que siento, que sabes lo que sufro, ¡Detén esta mierda!

-Di...-Susurró Lea intentando calmarle.

-¡No Lee!-Se acercó más a la latina, que estaba atónita por lo ocurrido-Naya, debes parar de decir esas mentiras.-Le dijo en tono amenazante.

-Si son mentiras, como tú dices, ¿Por qué te alteras de esta manera?-La morena dio un paso hacia adelante y apartó ,con valentía, el dedo con el que la rubia le señalaba.

-Porque no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida, en nuestra vida. No de esta manera Naya- En esta ocasión fue Lea quien habló, pero sin moverse de su posición. Detrás de Dianna, quien estaba en posición defensiva.

-¿Por qué coño os afecta tanto? Siempre he hecho bromas de este tipo, a todos.-dijo señalando a todos los participantes de la serie, que allí se encontraban.

-¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas?-dijo una muy enfadada rubia.-¿Por qué tienes que decir que amo a Lea?-suspiró a la vez que bajaba la cabeza y sus hombros se hundían.- Que deseo rozar sus labios cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, que con cada roce de su piel mi cuerpo tiembla bajo su caricia, que su respiración en mi cuello me provoca un calor interno superior a cualquier deseo que haya sentido nunca.-Levantó la cabeza para mirar a todos sus compañeros mientras sentía como sus lágrimas caían hacia sus mejillas, y como Lea sujetaba su mano con delicadeza.

"O como me siento cada vez que su mano decide sujetar la mía, cada vez que me abraza mi corazón se acelera, ¡Qué digo cuando me abraza!

Con solo mirarme con esos ojos que son capaces de desnudarme el alma. Y su voz sensual que sería capaz de provocar a cualquiera. ¡Por no hablar de esa estúpida manía que tengo, de no poder decirle "no" a nada!-Sus lágrimas cada vez eran más continuas en su proceso, sin cesar en ningún momento.

Para de demostrar que lo que siento lo ve todo el mundo. Que ni siquiera soy capaz de ocultar, ni de aceptar, lo que siento por mi mejor amiga. ¡Por qué no puedo más Naya!- Había perdido la cabeza, no paraba de gritar sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

La latina se acercó completamente a ella y le abrazó. Mientras Dianna no se atrevía a soltar la mano de Lea, dándose cuenta en aquel instante lo que acababa de decir. Acababa de confesar, delante de todos, lo que sentía.

-No puedo más…-Sollozó llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amiga.

La situación era muy tensa. Hemo se levantó de su silla, situada al lado de Jenna, y se posicionó delante de Lea, que se encontraba muy confusa.

-¿Estas enamorada de mí?-susurró la morena sin poder moverse. Dianna, aún en los brazos de Naya, no dijo una palabra.

-Lea, no creo que sea el mejor momento o lugar.- Comentó Heather, quien se había levantado por si su amiga decidía derrumbarse. O más común en ella, montar toda una escena.

-Yo, necesito…-Tiró del brazo de Dianna, quien soltó de inmediato a Naya.-hablar…

La rubia se giró para quedar frente a frente con su amiga, cogió su otra mano mientras todos los que se encontraban en la sala desaparecían por la puerta, dándoles algo de intimidad.

-Deja de llorar Di…-Acarició su mejilla a la vez que le quitaba las lágrimas.-Vamos a sentarnos, y tranquila.-Antes de sentarse la morena abrió sus brazos y rodeó la cintura de su rubia amiga.

-No sé de que quieres hablar, no hay nada de que hablar.-dijo seriamente Dianna al sentarse. Lea la miró fijamente mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Todo lo que has dicho, ¿es cierto?-La rubia apartó la mirada para dirigirla al suelo, pero la morocha llevó una de sus manos a su cuello para que le mirara, acercando su cuerpo a la vez.

Dianna al verla tan cerca no pudo evitar mirar aquellos labios que le parecían tan besables, y aquel aroma tan dulce no le ayudaba a concentrarse.-¿De verdad que no lo sabes?- Se acercó tanto a su amiga que llegó a apoyar su frente contra la suya.

-¿Qué…?-Lea intentó separarse pero la rubia le paró, poniendo su mano tras el cuello de la morena.

-No voy a hacerte nada.-susurró haciendo estremecer a Lea.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?-Su aliento llegó a los labios de Dianna. Estaban jugando a un juego peligroso.

-Si has estado atenta, sabrás que siempre quiero hacer algo…-La morocha cerró los ojos.- No tienes idea de lo que estás provocando en mí en este instante.-Llevó sus labios hacia la línea de la mandíbula de Lea, quien solo pudo suspirar.

-Haz lo que deseas.-Murmuró entre dientes. Al segundo sintió como los finos y sabrosos labios de Dianna sobre los suyos. Sus manos inquietas buscaron la cintura de la rubia a la vez que las de su "amiga" recorrían su cuello con necesidad.

Con rapidez se movió para situarse encima de su Lady Di, su boca se separó de aquellos labios para recorrer el largo camino de su cuello, besando con entretenimiento la zona de su pulso.

-Lee..-De repente la pequeña morocha al escuchar su dulce voz se detuvo y con calma observó los ojos verdes que la miraban con amor.

-Debo irme de aquí..-Susurró, sin más corrió hacia la puerta, se dio la vuelta, miró de nuevo a Dianna, y desapareció.

¿Continuará?


	2. Un único deseo

-¡Tranquilízate Lea!-Gritó su amigo des del teléfono.- Habla más despacio. Sé que te cuesta, pero es que no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices.

-Naya nos estaba gritando y de repente yo estaba besando a Dianna, todo tan rápido.-No paraba de moverse por el salón con el teléfono en mano, sin escuchar la recomendación de su JGroff sobre hablar con más tranquilidad.

-¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer? Mira, primero te vas a sentar. Después de inspirar y expirar unas cuantas veces, vas a explicarme con detalles lo que ha sucedido. Estoy aquí, ¿vale?- Como siempre, su amigo hizo que se calmara.

-Vale…-Suspiró antes de sentarse en el sofá, tal como le habían "ordenado".

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-No mucho...-susurró mientras la imagen de Dianna mirando sus labios con necesidad volvía a su cabeza, y aquellas palabras que había gritado a todo pulmón resonaban en su mente.

-Espero que esto te alegre el día-Dijo antes de colgarle. La morena apartó el teléfono de su oreja para mirarlo asombrada, no era una alucinación. JGroff le había colgado sin despedirse.

No entendía la última frase que su amigo había dicho, así que decidió encender la televisión, coger una manta y estirarse en el sofá, esperando a que las horas pasaran rápidamente. Pero aquello parecía imposible, el reloj se había puesto en su contra haciendo que los eternos segundos no avanzaran.

De repente el timbre de la puerta resonó, se levantó con desgana. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el mismísimo Jonathan Groff. Sí, el que hacía minutos le había colgado el teléfono de aquella manera. En una mano llevaba una pequeña maleta, y en la otra un ramo de flores.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí todo el día?-Lea se hizo a un lado, dejándole paso.-Para ti.-Le entregó las flores. Con gusto la morena las cogió, después las acercó a su nariz para inspirar aquel dulce aroma.

-JGroff.- ¡Ya era hora de que reaccionara! Saltó a los brazos de su amigo colgándose de su cuello.-Gracias...-Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si no me sueltas llamaré a la policía-dijo en tono burlón.

-No seas tonto.- Se separó de él, no sin antes darle sus correspondidos besos.-Siéntate, voy a hacer café- Realmente aquello le había servido de ayuda. Jonathan siempre le aclaraba las ideas.

Llevaban una hora de reloj hablando sobre todo pero sobre nada. Sacaban temas sin importancia en aquella situación. Jonathan le informó que se quedaría con ella unos días ya que le habían dado unos días libres, para que se relajaran antes del estreno de la obra. Sin en cambio, Lea se encontraba nerviosa, razón por la que no se atrevía a hablar sobre aquello que había pasado hacia unas horas.

No entendía que había sentido en el instante que tocó los labios de la rubia, ¡Ni siquiera el porqué le dijo que le besará! Tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza que se había ido totalmente de la conversación que estaba teniendo con su amigo.

Hacía minutos que Jonathan había dejado de hablar, pero la morena no decía nada. Solamente miraba a un punto fijo de la habitación.

-¿Aún respiras?-El chico llevó su mano al hombro de su amiga.

-¿Cómo?-Por primera vez, desde hacía un rato, miró a los ojos de su amigo y sé dio cuenta de lo embobada que había estado, que ni siquiera había sido capaz de escuchar lo que decía.- ¡Lo siento JGroff!-Le miró apenada.

-Solo quiero que estés bien Lea.- Ella miró al suelo con tristeza, había dejado a Dianna después de que gritara todo lo que sentía por ella, después de haberla besado de tal manera que jamás podría borrar el sabor de sus labios. Estaba segura de que su Lady Di sufría, sufría por su culpa.

-Solo quiero que ella esté bien, y no lo está por mí.-Las lágrimas ya no eran capaces de evitar resbalar por sus mejillas. Sintió los brazos de su amigo a su alrededor, abrazándola con cariño.

-Ve a verla.-La diva se separó asustada.

-N-No puedo…hacer eso-dijo entrecortadamente.-No sé qué hacer...

-Descubre lo que sientes, y solo ÉL lo sabe.-Señaló el corazón de Lea, mientras este se aceleraba.- Date tiempo Lea.

Se levantó de repente, sorprendiendo a JGroff, fue corriendo hacia su habitación, abrió el cajón de la mesita al lado de la cama. Cogió las llaves del coche, y entonces observó otras llaves que estaban escondidas bajo.

Hacía tiempo Dianna le había preguntado sobre aquellas llaves, las llaves de su casa. Aquella casa que habían compartido por meses. ¡Era normal que la rubia le pidiera que le regresara sus llaves! Pero la nostalgia se hizo con el cuerpo de la morena, no quería dárselas. Por esta razón le mintió, le engañó por primera vez.

Le dijo haberlas perdido, cuando en realidad siempre habían estado en aquel cajón. Escondidas bajo recuerdos.

-Tal vez sea el momento de darle alguna utilidad a aquella mentira. -Susurró antes de introducir las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no había tiempo ni de coger un bolso.

Fue corriendo al salón y vio a su amigo de pie, esperándola.-No pienso dejar que conduzcas, estas demasiado nerviosa .Dame las llaves.-Le miró de manera amenazadora.

-¡Vale! Pero rápido.-Le dio las llaves del coche. –¡Por las escaleras JGroff! Tardaremos menos.-Bajaron corriendo, Jonathan riendo por el comportamiento de su amiga, y Lea toda histérica.

Durante todo el camino la morena se dedica a gritar al chico que fuera más rápido, y él entendiendo el estado en el que su amiga se encontraba intentaba no contestarle de mala manera.

El coche se detuvo en un semáforo, poniendo a la diva más nerviosa de lo que se encontraba.-¡Maldita sea!

-¡Tranquila!-Suspiró y miró a su derecha.-¿Has pensado que vas a decirle?-El cuerpo de Lea se tensó en milésimas de segundo, aquella pregunta era la que no debía hacerle. La pregunta no paraba de pasar por su mente, una y otra vez. No tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a decir.

Jonathan le había dicho que se diera tiempo y ella había salido disparada hacia su habitación para coger las llaves del coche, para ir a ver a su rubia de ojos verdes espectaculares. Últimamente todo lo que hacía carecía de sentido.

-Lee ya estamos aquí.-La morena no contestó, estaba completamente ensimismada. ¿Debía volver a su casa? ¿Era una tontería todo aquello que hacía?

Sintió como alguien le desabrochaba el cinturón, abría la puerta de su lado y le empujaba fuera de su coche.-¡JGroff!-En menos de dos horas ya había gritado su nombre más de diez veces, cosa que pareció divertir al chico.

-Entra ahí, te espero en casa.-Y sin más arrancó el coche y desapareció por la calle dejando plantada a Lea, quien era incapaz de moverse.

Habían pasado diez minutos y aún se encontraba sin saber si era más correcto picar o abrir directamente con sus llaves. Decidió que lo mejor era tocar el timbre, pero nadie abría, pensó que Dianna no se encontraba en su casa. Pero algo le detuvo:

-¡Seas quien seas, vete!

Lo había notado, aquel grito no era de enfado, era de lágrimas derramadas por su dolor. Lea se apoyó en la puerta y respiró profundamente antes de coger las llaves que se suponía que no tenía. Pero antes de abrir, cogió su móvil y escribió un mensaje:

"**No puedo irme, porque te quiero mi Lady Di"**

No esperaba una respuesta, ni que leyera el mensaje en aquel momento. Así que por fin introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Todo estaba igual que hacía unos días, los muebles en el mismo lugar, el olor al perfume de Dianna en el ambiente, el sofá donde solían tumbarse a ver una película.

Se sentó allí con las llaves entre sus manos y sin ninguna pista sobre la rubia. Sabía que estaría en su habitación con las cortinas bajadas, la luz apagada y ella abrazada a la almohada sin poder dejar de llorar. Debía ir, pero no tenía la suficiente valentía, todo su característico coraje se había esfumado al escuchar los sollozos de su amiga.

Y ahí estuvo durante veinte minutos quizá ,esperando alguna señal que le dijera lo que debía hacer, ninguna señal se produjo. Sin en cambio, el ruido de la cama de Dianna se escuchó y como ésta abría la puerta de la habitación.

El pelo mal recogido, el maquillaje corrido de haber llorado y aquella camiseta enorme de _Spring Awakening_ que Lea le había regalado hacía un año, era lo único que cubría su cuerpo. Dianna se sentó a su lado y se limitó a mirar al suelo.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

La morena le enseñó las llaves que escondía entre sus manos y hizo ademán de entregársela.- Te mentí en aquella ocasión.

-El día que te mudaste, el día que me dijiste "hasta mañana" porque no te iba a ver por la noche, el día en que te ayudé a marcharte con la mudanza, fue uno de los peores días. Llegué por la noche y recorrí toda la casa, al final me senté aquí donde solíamos cenar juntas y acurrucarnos para ver uno de tus musicales o alguna de mis películas que tanto adoro de Tim Burton.-La morena sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, la rubia suspiró con tristeza.- No soportaba el hecho de no admitir lo que sentía, el oler tu aroma en este sofá y no poder admitir que deseaba que volvieras.

"Me pasé horas llorando desconsoladamente, me llamaste y fui incapaz de cogerlo. Era muy tarde y sabía que por muy triste que estuviera debía ir al próximo día a trabajar, así que decidí irme a dormir. Fui hacía mi habitación, pero entonces vi la puerta de tu habitación entreabierta y me senté en tu cama.

En la mesita habías dejado nuestra primera foto y por detrás ponía:

_**Para que así me recuerdes incluso en los momentos que no pueda estar a tu lado.**_

Me sentí mal. Tú te habías ido porqué deseabas ser alguien independiente, una chica con casa propia. Y yo solo deseaba que volvieras conmigo sin importarme tus deseos. Me tumbé abrazando la almohada que olía a ti y me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente me preguntaste si me encontraba bien, simplemente te sonreí, siendo incapaz de decirte lo mucho que te echaba de menos cuando ni siquiera hacía 24 horas que no vivías conmigo ."

Ante aquellas palabras el corazón de Lea se aceleró. Miró a su amiga y la tristeza la invadió completamente, odiaba aquel llanto, le atravesaba el alma.- No sé qué hacer Di.-Susurró sin fuerzas.- Te he hecho tanto daño que jamás podré perdonarme.

-No es tu culpa no amarme.-Sus propias palabras le hacían daño, el decir que Lea no le amaba le rompía el corazón. Las manos de la morocha acariciaron con suavidad las mejillas de aquella preciosa rubia.

-Es mi culpa no saber lo que siento.-dijo antes de rodear su cintura y acercarse a ella, con el fin de abrazarla.

-No sé si puedo seguir así.- Dianna se levantó, dejando sorprendida a Lea que seguía en el sofá.- No sé hasta qué punto puedo estar cerca de ti, sin hacer algo inadecuado. –Llevó sus manos a la cabeza, despeinando más su cabellera rubia.- No quiero hacerte sentir mal, es lo que menos quiero.

-¿Pero..?-dijo levantándose y situándose delante de ella.

-Lo más correcto, ¿No sería darnos un tiempo?

-¡No! Definitivamente no- Dijo mirándole incrédula.

-Eso es muy egoísta por tu parte-Le dijo de manera dura.

-¿Egoísta?- Eso sí que le había sorprendido.

-¡Sí! Por no entender que no puedo verte, no puedo tocarte, no puedo olerte, no puedo sentir tu presencia.

-¡Pues lo siento si te doy tanto asco!-dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse, Dianna cayó al suelo y se sentó colocando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras el llanto no cesaba.

-¡No te vayas!-gritó al escuchar la puerta principal.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me das asco?

-Me has dicho que ni siquiera puedes sentir mi presencia.-La vio allí, acurrucada en ella misma, hecha una bola en el suelo.

-Cada vez que te veo cierro los ojos y le deseo al universo que complazca un único deseo.- Se levantó con la fuerza que le quedaba hasta llegar a la morena, cerrar la puerta principal que Lea había abierto y la miró.

-¿Cuál?-Tragó saliva, su cercanía le ponía nerviosa.

-Que el día que tenga el suficiente valor para decirte lo que siento por ti, tú llegaras a mi casa con las llaves que crees que no sé que tienes, abras la puerta y me digas que me amas. Sé que eso sí es egoísta por mi parte, se supone que lo único que debo desear es que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado…-Susurró mientras cogía la mano de la morena.

Lea no pudo más, tanta tristeza la mataba. La abrazó con todo el cariño y amor que sentía por ella, rodeo su cuello poniéndose de puntillas y le dijo al oído:

"**He llegado a tu casa con las llaves que creía que no sabías que tenía, he abierto la puerta y…"**

-¿Y…?- Preguntó la rubia.

* * *

_Gracias por comentar y por decirme que continue esta historia, me ha encantado escribir este capítulo. No creo que el fic vaya a ser muy largo, pero aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos más :D_

_¡Gracias de nuevo! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? _

_Si hay algo que no os ha gustado, decírmelo :) Y si hay algo que os ha encantado, también me gustaría saberlo ^^_


	3. ¿Qué te gusta de mí?

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder decirle que le amaba, decirle aquello que tanto deseaba escuchar. Pero tenía miedo.

Un miedo atroz que recorría todo su cuerpo con tan solo pensar que aquellas palabras se escaparían involuntariamente de sus labios, y al segundo llegarían a sus oídos. ¡Esperaba una respuesta!

Y ella no sabía cual darle.

Aquellos ojos verdes la miraban impaciente, mientras que su mirada bajaba hasta los labios de la rubia. No entendía que le estaba sucediendo. A pesar de todos aquellos rumores, jamás había pensado en Dianna de aquella forma. O al menos eso creía.

-Lea.-La rubia intentaba llamar la atención de su amiga, quien se había quedado totalmente ensimismada.

Necesitaba tiempo, tal como su amigo le había dicho. Pero su cuerpo le había exigido de forma inmediata que corriera, que volara si fuera posible, a buscarle sin ningún tipo de razón. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo la idea de probar nuevamente sus labios, de sentirle de aquella manera que solo hacía que sus pensamientos fueran más confusos.

Mientras un suspiro ahogado salía de su boca, su cabeza se agachaba siendo incapaz de encarar a su Lady. No quería hacerle tanto daño. Solo intentaba sentarse con ella a su lado y expresarle de forma clara lo que sentía, pero aquel era su único problema en aquel instante. Su corazón y ella parecían hablar en idiomas diferentes, o tal vez lo que ocurría es que le decía algo que no quería escuchar.

-Soy yo. -Dianna se había separado de ella y la miraba con, con un aire de comprensión.- Deja de darle tantas vueltas. Sigo siendo la misma, esa persona que siempre estará a tu lado aunque sufra. Necesito con urgencia que te calmes Lea.

-No es sencillo.- Levantó la mirada y avanzó hacia la rubia.

-¡Sé que no lo es! He estado meses pensando en esto, sin darme cuenta hasta hace poco que lo único que sucedía eras tú. Porque todo lo que me ocurre eres tú.- La miraba con adoración, pero al fondo de sus ojos se podía observar con claridad que el dolor seguía atrapado en su interior.- Porqué lo único que sería capaz en este mundo de hacerme reír mientras siento que me muero, eres tú. La única persona capaz de hacer conmigo lo que quiera, la única con el poder de destruirme o con el poder de hacerme sentir en el cielo. Eres tú.- Se giró para caminar hacia el sofá de nuevo, pero algo le detuvo.

-¿Por qué me amas de esta manera?- La miraba desesperada, confundida.- No merezco todo ese amor de tu parte.

-No puedo explicar el por qué siento esto, supongo que de eso se trata el amor. Al menos, el amor sincero.- Lea la miraba un tanto decepcionada, quería una respuesta.

-¿Qué te gusta de mí?- Ahí fue directa. Parecía que su repentina tristeza se había esfumado en unos segundos, cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Dianna dudó, pero después con decisión se acercó completamente a su amiga y con una pícara sonrisa le dijo:

-Vale, pero debes saber una cosa.-Levantó la barbilla de la morocha y apoyó su frente contra la suya.

-¿Q-qué?-Lea no paraba de abrir y cerrar la boca, bastante asombrada por su cercanía.

-Hay demasiadas cosas…-Con delicadeza se fue acercándose a su oído- que me gusten de ti.

Aquello sí que le estaba volviendo loca. Habían pasado de la tragedia al humor en cuestión de minutos. Más bien dicho, del drama a la seducción. ¡Estaba coqueteando con Di! O esa era la intención de su rubia amiga.

-Empieza.-Dijo Lea antes de sentarse en el sofá, donde la rubia se había sentado anteriormente.

-De acuerdo pero con una condición.-Su rostro se iluminó con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

-Dime.-La seguridad había vuelto al cuerpo de la pequeña diva.

-Yo digo una cosa que me gusta de ti, si tú después dices una que te guste de mí.-Al escuchar dicha petición, la morena levantó una ceja.

-Trato hecho.-Le ofreció la mano, como si aquello fuera un concurso. Por fuera parecía tener valor y la suficiente fuerza emocional como para jugar a ese juego. Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Sentía como si miles de mariposas invisibles le atacaran por todo el cuerpo para situarse en su estómago, pero su orgullo de diva era mayor a cualquier otro sentimiento.

-Mmmm…me gusta el orgullo que tienes.-Esa era la Dianna que le contagiaba tanta ternura, esa rubia sonriente con un poco de chulería falsa, que solo la utilizaba para provocar a su metro y medio de felicidad.

-Pues a mí me gusta esa prepotencia con la que me hablas.-Movió sus cejas de arriba abajo, y segundos después lo único que se escucharon fueron las carcajadas de aquellas dos chicas.-Te toca.- Dianna, situada al otro extremo del sofá, se acercó más a la morocha. Quien hizo el mismo gesto.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.- Acto seguido las mejillas de Lea se tornaron de un color rojizo que provocó que desviara su mirada.-Te ves adorable.-El silencio se hizo dueño de escena, y sus miradas cómplices se chocaban con disimulo.

-Me encanta que seas tan observadora y tan..-suspiró buscando la palabra exacta.-tan ¿rara?

-¡Ahí se equivoca mi bella dama!-Se levantó haciéndose la ofendida.

Con velocidad, para que su rubia no llegara al enfado, se arrodilló ante ella y pronunció estas palabras:

-Ya sabe lo que pretendo decirle mi Lady. Es usted tan única en este mundo, tan especial. Que su rareza para mí, es lo que le hace resplandecer tanta belleza en el firmamento.

Dianna se mordió el labio, conteniendo la gran carcajada que se avecinaba.-Al final la ofendida seré yo.- Lea se cruzó de brazos a la vez que se ponía en pie.

Mientras las risas de la rubia resonaban por toda la casa, esta se acercaba a su nueva víctima. Su víctima, Lea Michele, su arma, sus peligrosas cosquillas. Y así, empezó aquella guerra que para suerte de los dos bandos, acabó rápidamente en el instante en el que Dianna se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?-Preguntó la morena tumbada en el sofá con la camisa y el pantalón un poco descolocados, y el pelo un poco revuelto. En cambio, la otra chica se encontraba arrodillada frente al sofá con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Ese no es precisamente el problema.-Le miró mientras algo parecido a una mueca aparecía en su rostro.

-¿entonces?

-Que tu cercanía me provoca ciertas cosas. Cosas que no son para nada desagradables, pero si me conducirían a hacer cosas que serían desagradables para ti.

-Nada de lo que me hagas puede ser desagradable Di.-Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, cara a cara con su rubia.

-¿Y si te besara?

* * *

**Lo siento, por el retraso y por lo corto que es este capítulo. Prometo tardar menos la próxima vez. Y este capítulo es un poco corto, pero el próximo lo alargaré. En realidad lo que he hecho ha sido cortar este capítulo en dos, por eso tal vez es más corto. De nuevo mis disculpas.**

**Comenten y gracias por leer ^^**


	4. Una confusión acompañada de locuras

¿Y si te besara?

Mi cuerpo se inmovilizó ante tal pregunta. ¡Oh dios mío! No sabía ni que pensar, pero al imaginar que volvería a saborear sus labios mi cuerpo se estremecía. ¿Era obvio para los demás mi deseo hacia los labios de aquella sexy rubia? No entendía mis propios pensamientos en aquel momento, _**"no intentes pensar con las ideas o con los pensamientos, solo siente tus emociones". **_No era tan fácil seguir aquella recomendación, recomendación hecha por la misma persona que estaba confundiendo todo tipo de pensamiento racional.

Sin ninguna prisa, incluso sabiendo que aquella mirada de mi amiga era de ansiedad por saber una respuesta, me fui tumbando lentamente en el sofá.

-Lea...-Dianna iba a hablar, a tal vez pedirme perdón por si aquella pregunta me había incomodado, pero antes de que pudiera seguir dándome un consolador discurso sobre que no tenía prisa. Le detuve con un gesto de mi mano, dándole a entender que se detuviera.

"_No cabe duda de que ella es tu amiga, tu mejor amiga ¿¡Qué digo amiga!? Es mucho más que eso, es tu mitad. Esa persona con la que, extrañamente, tienes una increíble sincronización. Con la que en ningún momento hace falta decirle lo que piensas para que ella ya entienda lo que te ocurre, incluso en algunos momentos has llegado a pensar que os leéis la mente mutuamente. ¡Porque aquello es mutuo! En cuanto la conocí sentí una necesidad, un tanto desesperada, de saber todo de aquella preciosidad. Por esta razón era capaz de pasarme todos y cada uno de los segundos que pasaba a su lado observando sus gestos, escuchando sus tonos de voz cuando su estado de ánimo cambiaba o intentando, con algunas preguntas absurdas, conocer todas sus manías (Que más adelante se volverán mi perdición, su encanto será mi perdición)."_

Miré a mi alrededor al notar que faltaba algo en el aire, era su olor o tal vez fuera el suave sonido de su respiración. No estaba allí. Mi corazón se aceleró y no lo entendí, deseaba usar toda la potencia de mis pulmones para gritar su nombre y pedirle, obligarle, a que me besara, me abrazara, incluso que me amara como sus palabras habían dicho que lo hacía. Lo intenté, pero mi voz no reaccionaba. Pensé en haberme quedado afónica después de una gran semana de trabajo, pero supe que aquello solo era otra excusa para evitar aquella pregunta, la pregunta.

No se trataba sobre si deseaba besarle de nuevo, sino algo mucho más atormentador que aquello. Algo que aunque yo no hubiese querido, ya había pensado en ello, pero la idea había sido borrada de mi mente al igual de rápido en que sus labios me enloquecieron.

Me levanté, aun con aquellos nervios que no se habían escapado de mi ser desde que había vuelto a la realidad después de encontrarme delante de su puerta. ¿Dónde estás Dianna?

Fui hacia la cocina, pero allí tampoco se encontraba. De repente escuché unos ruidos provenientes de lo que en un tiempo fue mi habitación, me asomé con cuidado y la vi tumbada agarrada a la almohada e intentando respirar un perfume que ya se habría esfumado de las sabanas.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?-Le pregunté mientras me adentraba en la habitación para sentarme en una esquina de la cama.

-Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que esto ya no huele a ti.-Susurró a la vez que soltaba la almohada para mirarme.

-Sería un gran perfume si continuara oliendo.

-Hasta hace poco aun estaba impregnado en todos los rincones de esta casa.- Su rostro fue cambiando de una sonrisa nostálgica a una mueca de tristeza y vergüenza. -Es una locura mía, ¿o todo lo que estoy diciendo me está haciendo quedar como una obsesionada?

-Mmmm…no es ninguna locura tuya.- No pude evitar la carcajada que se avecinaba desde mi garganta.- ¡Oye!-Grité al recibir un golpe de mi rubia amiga.

Después de aquella pequeña interacción entre las dos, el silencio se apoderó de toda la casa. Incluso intenté dejar de respirar para no llegar hacer ningún tipo de ruido, un suspiro de frustración salió de la boca de Di. La miré, seguía tumbada y mirando al techo.

Estaba siendo una caprichosa, me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña ante aquella situación. Lo hacía todo sin pensar ¡Y sí! Es cierto que muchas veces es mejor, pero al verla allí tan necesitada de que por fin yo reaccionara me di cuenta de que no había sido justa al llegar corriendo a su casa… Ahora que lo pienso con detalle, si yo hubiese estado en su posición, habría pensado en aquel deseo:

" _**El día que tenga el suficiente valor para decirte lo que siento por ti, tú llegaras a mi casa con las llaves que crees que no sé que tienes, abras la puerta y me digas que me amas."**_

Le había dado esperanzas y después se las había arrancado, como cuando te clavan un puñal de forma inesperada. Podía notar la desesperación en su mirada, no podía consolarla… ¡Sería una idiotez! Todas las frases que pasaban por mi mente parecían tan tontas en aquel momento, no podía abrazarla y simplemente decirle:

"-¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés mejor?" Era obvio lo que podría hacer para que se sintiera mejor, pero yo no estaba preparada para aquello. Ni tampoco podría afirmarle "Todo se arreglara", ¡eso sería volver a darle esperanzas cuando aún no sabía lo que quería!

-Solo abrázame. -Me había quedado tan ensimismada que al parecer, Dianna se había incorporado hasta quedar sentada detrás de mí sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento, ¿Y cómo no? Adivinando, y acertando, lo que pensaba.

Ella se fue alejando de mí para quedar de nuevo tumbada, pero ahora con los brazos abiertos para que me colocara yo entre ellos. Sin renegar me acerqué hasta ella, me tumbé apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Cogió mi mano y la colocó en su cintura, y así quedar totalmente entrelazadas.

-Hacía tiempo que no estábamos así.-Le dije respirando en su cuello. Di empezó a acariciar mi cintura con sus dedos, realmente me hacía cosquillas pero era agradable.

-Quédate hoy.-Parecía una orden, me levanté un poco para sacar mi cara de su cuello y quedarme mirando sus ojos.

¿Para qué mentiros?

Miraba sus labios, su sonrisa, sintiendo su aliento. No era consciente de lo cerca que estaba de ella hasta que se acercó a mi oído y me dijo:

-Si no te conociera, pensaría que deseas besarme.- Me ruboricé completamente y volví a mi posición anterior, hundiendo mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Me confundes, todo lo que hay en ti me confunde…

-¿Eso es algo malo?- ¡Jamás en mi vida había escuchado una voz tan dulce pero a la vez tan jodidamente seductora! Me mataban mis nervios, tenía miedo ¿De qué? De perder la cabeza por ella.

-Depende del resultado.

Intento explicaros lo que siento pero me parece bastante difícil, estaba cómoda, ¿entendéis? Dianna nunca me provocaría inseguridad ni tampoco vergüenza, jamás podría sentir vergüenza por algo que dijera delante de ella. ¡Aunque no se lo dijera acabaría sabiéndolo! Aquel tipo de confianza no lo había experimentado antes con nadie, por eso durante un gran periodo de tiempo pensé que era mi mejor amiga, ¿Quién dice que no fuera mi destino?

En un movimiento brusco ella se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie, me miró sonriente. Sus lágrimas habían desaparecido por completo. Con una energía que no sabía de donde la había sacado se miró al espejo y se retocó el maquillaje corrido por el llanto. Abrió las cortinas de la oscura habitación para dejar pasar la poca luz de sol que dejaba ver el atardecer, y seguidamente fue en busca de la papelera para empezar a tirar todos aquellos pañuelos usados (los cuales yo no había visto).

Volvió a mirarse en el gran espejo, y entonces por primera vez sentí deseo hacia todo su cuerpo, o tal vez no fuera conscientes de las anteriores veces. Solo llevaba puesto aquella camisa de Spring Awakening , nada más. Me mordí el labio mirando aquella silueta perfecta…y de repente hizo algo que no esperaba. Llevó sus manos al final de aquella prenda, levantó sus brazos y se deshizo de ella tirándola al suelo. Se giró hacia mí, y yo sin saber qué hacer tragué saliva por aquella imagen delante de mis ojos. ¡Qué mujer!

Ya había visto a Dianna en una situación parecida, pero en aquel instante mi mirada era incapaz de quedarse tranquila. Mis manos igual de nerviosas que el resto de mi cuerpo se pusieron a jugar entre ellas, hasta el punto que llevé una de ellas a mi boca empezando a morder mis uñas.

Hacía años que había perdido esta maldita manía. Y ahora había vuelto y ella lo sabía, aquí tumbada en esta cama por la simple imagen de una chica en ropa interior, una chica con la que había compartido momentos mucho más "embarazosos". Me estaba mirando mientras sonreía, aquello me sorprendió. Tal vez la mejor palabra para describirlo no sea sorprender, pues sabía con certeza que ella conocía todos mis movimientos, mis gestos, mis manías, todo de mí.

El hecho de estar mordiéndome las uñas solo significaba que estaba produciendo en mí sentimientos que antes no me había podido producir nadie, un deseo incontrolable que me empezaba a invadir de manera sospechosa. ¡Y ella lo sabía! Esa era la razón de su sonrisa.

Mi mirada pasó de sus piernas hacia su abdomen, con el cual me estaba empezando a obsesionar. Y aquel maldito sujetador que estaba intentando eliminar con mi mirada, como si pudiera salir un rayo laser disparado de mis ojos y deshiciera aquella prenda en un segundo.

Volvió a girarse para mirarse de nuevo en el espejo. De mientras yo empecé a gatear por encima de la cama para acercarme a ella, de manera inconsciente. Para que os quede claro, la escena era esta:

Una belleza, indiscutible, estaba delante de mis ojos mientras se miraba más de lo normal.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Muy sencillo. Estaba jugando conmigo. Yo sin ser del todo consciente de mis movimientos me había acercado hasta quedar sentada al filo de la cama, justo detrás de ella. ¿Y cómo no? Mi Lady Di se había dado cuenta de mi mirada y de aquel gesto de mis manos.

Me fijé en su espalda, sería tan fácil levantarme para apoyar mis manos en su cintura, pegar su cuerpo al mío y besar aquellos hombros que parecían llamarme. Sí, habría sido fácil pero a la vez una total locura. No podía soportar lo que estaba sintiendo, me moría por dentro. Si después de este día alguien me hubiese contestado como pensaba yo que sería mi muerte hubiera contestado _**"tener a esa preciosidad semi-desnuda delante de mis ojos, desear tocarla y saber que eso solo complicaría las cosas".**_

No podía estar haciendo lo que yo creía que estaba haciendo ¡joder sí que lo estaba haciendo! Estaba desabrochándose el sujetador _"no puede ser, no puede ser Lea…dios mío…sí…lo está haciendo. Su cuerpo solo está cubierto por una prenda de ropa, y encima casi minúscula"._ Había tirado el sujetador hacia atrás, donde yo estaba, éste calló a mi lado.

¡¿Os podéis llegar a imaginar la tentación que suponía aquello para mí!?

Ya había perdido el control de mi respiración, ya no lo disimulaba, estaba agitada, muy agitada. Intenté apartar mi vista de ella, ¡os juro que lo intenté! Pero, entendéis que me fuera imposible ¿verdad? Empezó a andar hasta uno de sus cajones, aún de espaldas a mí, y cogió otro sujetador.

-¿Me lo abrochas?- De acuerdo, aquello sí que sería mi muerte. Volví a morderme el labio inferior con mucha dureza, no sabía qué hacer, pero al parecer mi deseo no necesitaba permiso para hacer de mis acciones lo que le diese la gana.

-S-sí…-Se rió. Y yo lo entendí. Había tartamudeado como una niña de quince años que está nerviosa por su primer beso. _**No me preguntéis el por qué de esa comparación,**_ entiendo que todo lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos no tuviera ningún tipo de sentido. Me levanté intentando no caerme, pues mis piernas temblaban.

"_**Solo es un sujetador, solo eso…nada más Lea. Pero es que…su espalda está desnuda y me está volviendo loca, quiero dejar que mis labios caigan de casualidad sobre su piel…que mis manos inquietas se cuelen por su formado abdomen…que su cabellera rubia caiga sobre mis hombros. La deseo a ella. Pero no puedo, no debo…por favor ayuda… voy a caer ante Dianna."**_

Me situé detrás de ella, mi corazón explotaría, en cualquier momento me daría un infarto. Cerré los ojos e inspire aire.

-¿Lea?-Sí, seguramente llevaba en trance unos cuantos minutos.-¿Qué no sabes cómo hacerlo?-Menuda broma, ¿me intentaba comparar con uno de sus ligues masculinos? Decidí no responder pero sonreí al notar el escalofrío que sintió en el momento en que llevé mis manos al sujetador, y "accidentalmente" rocé su espalda con mis dedos.

Y en un simple movimiento, ya había acabado con la petición de Dianna. Pero no me separé de ella, no me moví ni un solo milímetro al menos no para separarme. Mi respiración llegaba a su nuca, y sabía perfectamente que eso le estremecía. Pero lo que le sorprendió, lo que le encendió más de lo que podíamos controlar alguna de las dos fue cuando la agarré por sus caderas y la pegué completamente a mí.

¡Maldita sea! Lo que llegó a pasarme por la cabeza, estaba en ropa interior y además decidí empezar a besar su espalda. Todo me daba igual, absolutamente todo menos ella. Me excitaba su proximidad, mi respiración hacía que aquello pareciese tan porno. Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, empezaba a soltar suspiros y en cuanto la apreté más hacia mí y mordí su hombro, no pudo evitar gemir. Yo tampoco lo habría podido evitar.

Amaba la canción "On my own", era una canción única, la cual había interpretado en varias ocasiones. Pero la odié con toda mi alma en cuanto resonó en aquella habitación, en aquel momento. Incluso llegué a sentir rabia al saber quién era. Jonathan.

-¿No piensas cogerlo?-No contesté, ¡no quería moverme!- Sé que es Jonathan, será importante.- Dianna Agron. La enciclopedia sobre Lea Michele.

-Sí, supongo, pero ¿más que esto?- Lo veis, mi cordura se había esfumado. Dianna se giró para mirarme a los ojos, no podía morderse el labio de esa manera…no debía…

-Contesta.

-Ha dejado de sonar.- Me costaba respirar, sentía que el aire no entraba en mis pulmones.

-Vuelve a sonar.- Y así era pero no tenía intención de contestar, y ella lo vio en mis ojos. Tal vez para no seguir con aquella locura ella llevó sus dos manos a mi trasero, pero yo no era consciente de sus intenciones. Metió sus manos en mis bolsillos y de uno sacó mi móvil que no había dejado de sonar.

Bufé mientras lo cogía.

-JGroff.-Fui borde, no era mi intención ser dura con mi amigo, pero maldita sea la hora en que decidió llamarme en aquel momento, ¿No podría haberme llamado cuando ya estuviera abrazada a la espalda de Dianna después de haber tenido una sesión de sexo desenfrenado?

"_**Lea estás loca, ¿de dónde ha salido ese pensamiento?".**_

-Que humos…-Susurró.

-Lo siento.-Volví a suspirar frustrada mientras salía de la habitación, bajo la mirada de Dianna quien solo sonreía.-¿Para qué llamabas?

-No has visto la hora, ¿verdad?- ¡Eran las 10! Llevaba allí unas cuatro horas, ya que nos habían dado la tarde libre.- ¿Vendrás a dormir?

-Pues… ni idea.- Di me había sugerido que me quedara aquella noche junto a ella, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¿habría cambiado de planes? Y si no lo había hecho, ¿sería recomendable quedarme?- Lo mejor será que pregunte.-Tenía intenciones de levantarme del sofá para volver donde mi rubia amiga se encontraba pero fue ella la que, ya vestida con el pijama, salió de la habitación.

-Mándale saludos a JGroff de mi parte.- Era a la única persona a la que le permitía llamarle así, solo yo le llamaba así. Pero Dianna conseguía que todo aquello que dijera estuviera bien para mí y me contagiara aquella sonrisa.

-Dianna te manda saludos.-Sonreí al escuchar la risa al otro lado del móvil.

-Dile que tenemos que vernos estos días, y tú debes explicarme con detalles lo que está sucediendo.- Mi amigo era bastante impaciente en cuanto se trataba de "mis cotilleos personales".

-Ahora mismo se lo digo. Y lo otro, mañana hablamos.

-¿Eso significa que vas a pasar toda la noche abrazadita a tu "amiguita"?-Incluso pude notar como hacía comillas en aquella última palabra.

Aparté un poco el móvil de mi oreja.-Di, ¿me puedo quedar hoy?- Ahí estaba, esa alegría que transmitía, otra vez su sonrisa con aquellos dientes perfectos y sus labios ¿qué decir de sus labios? No se podían ver más deseables.

-Siempre será tu casa.- Me relamí los labios ante aquel comentario, aquello significaba dos cosas. Una, me podía quedar aquella noche. Dos, podía volver cuando quisiera y sin preguntar. Y aquella proposición era muy tentadora.

-JGroff me quedo aquí, mañana hablamos mejor. Te quiero, y lo siento.- Puse cara triste, como cuando a un niño de 5 años le quitan su juguete favorito, aunque mi juguete favorito fuera una rubia que me miraba sonriente esperando a que colgara para hablar o tal vez continuar con aquello que habíamos empezado.

Después de colgar las dos nos miramos lentamente.-Ven.-Di palmaditas al sitio que quedaba a mi lado en el sofá, ella obediente se sentó.

-Debemos hablar como adultas. Sé que todo lo que he dicho desde que has llegado te ha confundido más de lo normal. Desde que te he explicado lo que sentí cuando te fuiste a empezar a coquetear contigo diciéndote que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas…-Cogí sus dos manos entre las mías para tranquilizarle.

-Yo…yo he hecho cosas que n-no…sé realmente que significan.-Ahora la que no se tranquilizaba era yo.- Pero no me arrepiento de decirte que me besaras o…de lo que acaba de pasar…

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- ¡Oh sí! Era una magnífica actriz pero aquello no iba a funcionar conmigo.

-¿No sabes a lo que me refiero?- Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel tono juguetón que no se debía utilizar con una amiga.

-No.

-Bueno, tal vez esto te refresque un poco la memoria.- Me acerqué a ella y aparté un poco la parte superior de su pijama, para que se vieran sus hombros y sus clavículas. Llevé mis labios a su hombro izquierdo y lo mordí, de manera muy sexy por cierto, bajé hasta su clavícula y la miré a los ojos. Los tenía cerrados.

Aquello me pareció una señal para continuar, pero realmente fue una estupidez. Es decir, ella estaba enamorada de mí y me deseaba, era obvio que quería que continuara. No me pude contener y por primera vez utilicé mi lengua contra su piel, contra su clavícula. ¿Por qué tenía que saber tan bien, por qué su existencia estaba hecha para volverme loca?

Y aquellos ruidos tan sexys que hacía con su boca, solo suplicaba que me detuviera, que parara con aquellos gemidos y suspiros. Y maldigo el momento en que desee tal cosa, porque así lo hizo, puso sus manos en mis brazos y me apartó, con su respiración agitada que iba al compás con la mía.

-¡Oh dios! Lo he vuelto hacer, perdóname Di.-La miraba suplicante.

-¿Por hacerme sentir así?

-¿Cómo?- Cogió mi mano y la puso en su pecho, al principio no entendí muy bien para que lo hacía. Pero entonces sentí el bombeo de su sangre, como su corazón se aceleraba cogiendo mayor velocidad si yo me acercaba. Y me di cuenta, el mío iba igual, como si fueran dos corazones gemelos que reaccionaban ante la cercanía del otro. Era tan cálido lo que sentía.

-Todo irá bien.- Esa confianza en su voz, parecía una promesa.

-Solo necesito tiempo, yo solo…-Bufé frustrada de nuevo. – Es tal vez lo más cruel que te haya pedido, y también lo más egoísta, pero necesito…necesito tu amistad. Dame tiempo para pensar en esto- Nos señale a las dos.- pero no te alejes de mí, solo quédate a mi lado…

-Lo haré Lee.

* * *

**Gracias por leer ^_^ me encantaría que comentarais, porque realmente esta historia iba a se rmás corta de lo que ya es... pero me gustaría hacerla larga, me gustaría vuestra opinión :).**

**Sois geniales, muchas gracias :D.**


	5. Ahora junto a ella

Mirarla, observarla mientras hacía aquellos gestos divertidos con su cara, mientras masticaba aquella cena improvisada que habíamos conseguido preparar entre las dos. Simplemente ser consciente de su presencia a escasos metros de mí, aquello era mi pasatiempo favorito.

Todo había ocurrido en menos de veinticuatro horas, realmente me sentía de maravilla. Es decir, ni siquiera en mis más profundos sueños había llegado a imaginar que esto sucedería, que Lea Michele, mi Lea, estuviese confundida. Confusión provocada por mí, por mis labios, por mi cuerpo…El saber que aunque solo fuera por un momento en su vida ella había llegado a la hipótesis de la posibilidad de sentir algo por mí, aunque solo fuera atracción, aunque después solo quedara en una confusión.

Supongo que pensaréis que soy un poco masoquista por hacer esto, por darle un "tiempo" a mi "amiga", pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer ¿no? Puede parecer que la única que va a salir herida de esta singular historia sea yo, pero ¡dios!

Verla tan indefensa, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos… que parecía que lo único que le estaba provocando era un inmenso dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera era capaz de soportar, me mataba, era la peor tortura a la que me podían someter .Así que, en realidad, era algo así como un buen egoísmo.

Hago que no sufra, para no sufrir yo (tampoco os llevéis una mala impresión de mí, en realidad solo necesito de su felicidad).

Jamás entenderé como alguien se puede ver tan apetecible con un pijama que no le pertenece y que no es de su talla, le iba bastante grande. Pero ahí estaba yo, sentada en el sofá con una copa de vino y a su lado, sin poder dejar de mirarla, de admirar su belleza.

**-Mmm...-**Hizo un ruido con sus labios después de saborear el vino en su boca. _**"Sexy".-**_ **Y después de este día…agitado, ¿no piensas invitarme a ver una película?-** Menuda proposición, esta mujer me volverá loca en cualquier segundo.

**-Bueno, aceptaré con una condición.-**Sabía con certeza que aquel gesto, de una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en mi rostro, la provocaban. Aquella era la razón de su embobamiento, tal era que ni siquiera parpadeaba para no dejar de mirarme.

**-D-dime**.-Le costaba hablar, se notaba.

**-¡Wow!-**Fue lo primero que pude gritar mientras me reía.

**-¿He hecho algo gracioso y no he sido consciente de ello?**

**-¡No!-**Dejé mi copa en la pequeña mesa de al lado, porque si seguía así todo el liquido acabaría vertido en mi ropa debido a mi risa.

**-Para de hacer eso y dime que pasa Dianna Elise Agronsky.-** ¿Pretendía asustarme? Porque estaba consiguiendo el efecto contrario, además se había acercado más a mí para señalarme con su mano intentando sonar amenazadora.

**- Es que…-**Me pensé si continuar con aquella conversación pero, ya no tenía nada que perder. Puse toda mi vida a la suerte en el momento en que le confesé lo que sentía por ella, aunque ni siquiera yo lo había aceptado y digerido antes de gritarlo en aquel momento, pero ese es otro tema del que hablaremos más adelante**.- Todo esto me parece increíble, el tenerte aquí después de este GRAN día y además…**-Volví a dejar que el silencio nos cubriera. Observé la mano que sujetaba su copa, temblaba ligeramente. Cogí su copa rozando sus dedos cosa que hizo que ella suspirara, y la deje junto a la mía. Con cierta lentitud y de forma sutil, me fui acercando a ella.

Me desesperaba estar en el mismo asiento, pero a la vez que cada una se quedara en una esquina, ¡cuando lo único que deseaba yo en aquel instante era rozar su piel con la mía! De la manera que fuera. Me senté a su lado, mirándola a los ojos con detenimiento.

**-¿Además…?-**Sabía que aquella pregunta de su parte solo provenía de la incoherencia que le provocaban sus nervios.

-**Además de que, por alguna suerte que desconozco, tú estás aquí a mi lado…la mejor parte es que estés temblando por mí.-** Podía parecer que aquel coqueteo que mantenía con ella no me provocaba ningún tipo de nervios, pues estaba segura de mis palabras, del tono de mi voz. Pero mi corazón saldría disparado en cualquier momento.

**-Y-yo no…-**No dijo nada más, ¿sabéis por qué? Pues es simple, _**le besé**_. Sí, mi mano acarició su cuello con delicadeza y justo cuando iba a continuar hablando deposité un suave beso en su mejilla. Tardé tanto en separarme que creo que pasé minutos pegada a ella, y al separar mis labios de su mejilla no pude alejarme del todo, simplemente la miré y acaricié con mis dedos su brazo.

**-Mejor veamos esa película.-** Al levantarme pude ver su rostro en el cual había un gesto que divagaba entre la desilusión, tal vez de esperar otro tipo de caricia por mi parte, y el placer, ¡oh sí! Ese labio prisionero de sus dientes lo indicaba**.- ¿Cuál…?-**Me acerqué a toda mi colección de películas, buscando la ideal para las dos.

-¡**Tal como éramos!-**Lea saltó del sofá emocionada.

**-Cariño, sabes perfectamente que no la tengo, la teníamos en casa porque era tuya.**-La miré triste, en cuanto a Lea Michele se le metía en la cabeza que quería ver una película, ¡tenía que verla! O si no yo acabaría asesinada por su mirada.

**-Mira.-**Susurró con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba donde yo estaba y empezó a sacar todos y cada uno de mis discos y películas. Me sorprendí, detrás de todas mis pertenencias había decenas de sus musicales y películas de Barbra**.- Aquí está.-**Sin darme ningún tipo de explicación, la cogió, encendió la televisión, introdujo la película y se tumbo todo lo larga que era en el sofá.

**-Déjame un sitio anda.-** Me senté en una esquina del asiento esperando que mi amiga se sentara a mi lado, pero su intención fue dejar su cabeza en mi regazo. Su cabello reposando encima de mis piernas, y su mirada clavada en la televisión, era adorable.

Tal vez solo lo fuera para mis ojos, pero lo era.

No tenía ni idea por donde iba la película, no escuchaba las voces provenientes de ella y la imagen de la pantalla la veía borrosa, como cuando en una fotografía el elemento principal se ve con claridad y los elementos secundarios son casi irreconocibles. ¿Qué veía con claridad? Estoy segura de que sois capaces de adivinarlo, y también de que estaríais igual de embobados que yo si tuvierais a esta preciosidad encima vuestro.

¡Ya no podía soportarlo! La tentación era tanta, que me rendí ante ella. Llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo mi caricia, mi otra mano no pudo evitar tocar aquel cabello moreno que caía casualmente sobre sus hombros y mi regazo.

_¡Joder cuanto deseo despertaba en mí esta mujer!_ Demasiado sensual, como sus pequeños suspiros que ella intentaba ocultar pero no lo conseguía. Mis dedos haciendo círculos en su rostro con la mayor delicadeza que podía, sin poder darme cuenta de lo que hacía los llevé a la parte prohibida de su cuerpo, tampoco penséis mal, esos carnosos labios que habían sido poseídos por los míos hacía unas horas. Pasé mi dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, ¡por fin lo conseguí! Su mirada se dirigió a mí, me miró tan directamente que por un segundo creí que me quedaría petrificada sin poder moverme nunca más en mi vida.

Bufé, porque si no lo hacía acabaría ahogándome con mi propia respiración. Iba a disculparme o retirar mi mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacer mi próximo movimiento ella abrió con lentitud y mucha, pero que mucha, sensualidad su boca…sí, dejando mi dedo prisionero entre sus labios.

**-Dios…-**Se me escapó al sentir por un segundo su lengua rozando de nuevo mi piel. Debía callarme, porque cada vez que nos encontrábamos en una situación comprometida mi voz le despertaba del "trance". Tal como ocurría en este instante.

Volvió su mirada a la película, vi como ceñía el ceño. En la pantalla solo se veían los créditos pasar, parecía que habían pasado más minutos de los que ella creía, pero no se movió. Se giró de nuevo para volverme a mirar, en ningún momento había dejado de acariciarle no podía parar de hacerlo, mi cuerpo me lo impedía y mucho era no haber saltado ya a besarla.

**-¿Tienes sueño?-**Ella asintió a mi pregunta. Todo era tan extraño, Lea era una persona muy activa, irradiaba energía por donde fuera, por no tocar el tema de que muchas veces no dejaba de hablar hasta que necesitaba aire, y después de tener oxígeno en sus pulmones volvía de nuevo. Pero la Lea que estaba allí, sus ojos no eran los de siempre… estaba triste, muy desanimada. Pero no entendí la razón, pues se suponía que habíamos medio "arreglado" el asunto de momento**.- No me mires así…-**Susurré, intentando que aquella petición sonara lo más suave posible.

Apartó su mirada y se levantó de mi regazo y del sofá**.-Será mejor que durmamos un poco.**

**-Ahora iré a mi cama, no te preocupes. Es mejor que recoja todo esto.**-Dije señalando la mesa donde aún estaban los platos de la cena.

**-De acuerdo…-**Pensaréis que es una maleducada por no ayudarme, o por no proponerme su ayuda para limpiar pero todo tiene una explicación. En una ocasión, una noche, ella y yo en aquel mismo salón, una semana después de su despedida, una promesa…una noche perfecta. Tal vez pueda hablaros de aquel día en otro momento, ahora mismo no nos desviemos del tema**.- Buenas noches Di…-**Lo dije de forma tan sutil que me costó entender lo que dijo.

Tardé solo unos minutos para recoger todo aquellos, las copas, el vino, los platos, la mesa, todo recogido. Fui hacia mi habitación, abrí la puerta…hacía meses, por no decir más que meses, que no dormía en aquella cama. No era capaz de conciliar el sueño en aquel colchón, en aquellas sabanas (aunque las cambiara). Sé que lo más probable es que no tenga ningún sentido…Lea y yo no solíamos dormir juntas cuando vivíamos en la misma casa, pero el saber cada noche que estaría en la cocina por la mañana me bastaba para poder dormirme con una sonrisa…y después todo se vino abajo.

**-Habrá que intentarlo.-** Suspiré cansada, tantas emociones en un solo día, en solo unas horas me estaba haciendo ver las consecuencias en este instante. El haber llorado tanto como lo he hecho esta tarde, me ha dejado el cuerpo destrozado, como cuando te constipas y sientes que cada milímetro de ti pesa el triple de lo normal. Me tumbé bocarriba mirando al techo, hasta que cerré los ojos intentando despejar mi mente pero…no sería fácil.

"_Aún puedo sentir como sus labios quemaban mi piel, en mi espalda y sus manos acariciándome sin prisa. Su lengua rozando mi clavícula, en aquel momento deseaba tanto poder besarle y que todo acabara, descontrolarme por un segundo y juntar mis labios de nuevo con los suyos. En un momento donde las palabras fueran tan inútiles como innecesarias, donde ella se convirtiera dueña de mi cuerpo…aunque hace tiempo que lo es. Te necesito Lea, más de lo que he llegado a necesitar a alguien en mi vida. _

_¡Creo que estoy obsesionada! O tal vez…solo enamorada."_

Me incorporé en la cama quedando sentada en la orilla. Suspiré de manera pesada, como si pensara que con aquel aire también se iría mi dolor pero aun seguía aquel sentimiento en mi pecho. Me levanté y me coloqué delante de la puerta, llevé mis manos a la cabeza…me iba a estallar.

"_No, no debo ir…No puedes meterte en su cama y abrazarla, ¡Sentir su perfecto cuerpo contra el mío! Sí, estoy desesperada por sentirla cerca de mí. Me siento tan llena entre sus brazos, como si una parte de mi alma hubiese estado buscándome y al final…por fin pudiera unir la última pieza…"_

Abrí la puerta para salir de la habitación, aun sin saber si iría a donde mis pensamientos deseaban que fuera, y ahí estaba ella parada delante de mí, tan sorprendida como yo.

Agachó la cabeza. Vamos a ser sinceros, ella estaba allí para pedirme que durmiera con ella, no quiero sonar arrogante…pero lo vi en sus gestos, lo leí en su mirada.

**-¿Deseabas algo Lea?**

**-Ah…no, yo ¿tú dónde ibas? **- No iba a decir la verdad. A ver tranquilos, entenderme. La tenía en frente, de nuevo con ese temblor en su voz, y con su mirada que me gritaba la verdad, ¿vosotros no habríais jugado un poco?

**-A beber un poco de agua, me duele un poco la garganta.-** Y en ese momento hice uso de mi buena teatralidad, carraspeé un poco**.- ¿Y tú?**

**-No, nada. Es que no te he dado las buenas noches como debía.**- Se mordió el labio inferior, para que no le siguiera temblando. Se puso de puntillas y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla, de esos que hacen que mi piel arda durante horas.-**Buenas noches Di**.- ¿Por qué me susurraba tan cerca de mi oído? Me acabaría cayendo de rodillas si mis piernas seguían con su temblor.

**-Buenas noches Lea…-**Fue un murmuro entre el silencio de la noche, pero sabía que ella lo escucharía.

Vi como caminaba en dirección a su habitación y me fijé en sus piernas que el pijama me dejaba observar. Estaban hechas para provocarme, hechas específicamente para que mi racionalidad se tirara por la ventana suicidándose contra el suelo para después ser atropellada por un camión.

En el momento en que iba a ir tras ella para detenerla, decirle que me había levantado para sugerirle el poder dormir en su cama, cuando me iba a tragar ese estúpido orgullo que había formado con aquel tonto juego, ella se giró y volvió a caminar hacia mí.

**-Es mentira yo…-**Llevó una de sus manos a su largo y moreno pelo, acariciándolo con duda.- **Como hace mucho que no dormía aquí, había pensado en…-**Dijo algo más, pero no llegué a entenderla, aunque sabía a la perfección lo que había susurrado a un volumen al que solo un vampiro, o cualquiera de esos seres fantásticos, llegaría a escuchar.

**-No he oído lo último Lee**.- Ella hacía lo imposible por no mirarme a los ojos, dirigía sus ojos a cualquier parte, a la puerta situada detrás de mí, al pasillo que llevaba al salón que se encontraba a oscuras, a la mosca que pasaba casualmente por allí… a cualquier cosa, menos a mis ojos.

**-Voy a dormir contigo.-** Me dejo de piedra. Sus ojos chocolate chocaron con los míos con una fuerza e intensidad que no me esperaba. Y aquella forma tan segura de ordenarme, ni siquiera sugerirme sino una noticia de lo que haría, de que dormiría conmigo.

**-¿En tu cama o en la mía?-** Volví al contraataque y conseguí ganar aquella batalla, se ruborizó como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Pero ella volviendo a sorprenderme, entrelazó nuestras manos y estiró de mí hacía su habitación, hacia su cama, hacía su cuerpo…

**-Lady, ¿qué lado quieres?-** Siempre que habíamos acabado en la misma cama había tenido que elegir yo el lado, pues ella tenía la costumbre de dormir justamente en el medio. Y en realidad dijera el lado que dijera, al final por la mañana ella siempre acababa casi encima de mí…aferrada a mi cintura como si fuera su almohada, o el peluche de estrella que aún conservaba desde que era pequeña.

**-El lado derecho.**- Al lado derecho era el más cercano a la puerta, mientras que el izquierdo era el más cerca de la gran ventana, y yo tenía una buena razón para elegir el que había elegido. ¿Sabéis lo maravilloso qué es despertarse con Lea abrazada a ti? Pues simplemente embriagador, pero despertarse con aquella morocha abrazada a ti mientras la luz de la mañana que entraba por aquella ventana era reflejada en su rostro. Aquello sí que no podía ser más perfecto.

Se tumbó dándome la espalda, como siempre. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a no dormir pegada a ella, no después de aquel día. Sabía que aunque las dos estábamos agotadas, ella seguía despierta y seguramente sin ser capaz de cerrar los ojos.

**-Te voy a abrazar.-** Le avisé. No quería que acabara asustada y empezara a pegarme patadas creyendo que soy un criminal, os aseguro que con el drama de esta mujer todo es posible. No dijo nada, peor lo hice.

Me acerqué a su espalda, rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos, mientras entrelazaba como podía mis piernas con las suyas (pues ella no se movió ni un centímetro, estaba tensa). Dejé un cálido beso en su cabeza.

**-Gracias, no me veía con la suficiente fuerza como para abrazarte…aunque lo deseara.- **Aquella afirmación hizo que no pudiera evitar sentir la necesidad de sincerarme con ella.

**-Te he mentido, no iba a beber agua**.- Aunque no le viera, sabía que sonreía, lo sabía con certeza.

"**Solo un día había pasado, veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que Dianna había estado en el mismo colchón, sobre la misma almohada, debajo de las mismas sabanas.**

**Pero ahora junto a ella."**

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado! Y aquí ha acabado una etapa de este fic, en el próximo capítulo las cosas irán evolucionando...volverán a aparecer Jonathan, Naya, etc.**

**Saludos ^^ (Comenten aunque esta autora tardona no se lo merezca, me hacéis sentir muy bien con vuestros comentarios).**

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
